huggletasticfandomcom-20200213-history
ZPM
ZPM (full title Zockarluschu, PCCI and Moist Memes, aka ZPM Generations), is a group of the three generations Zockarluschu, PCCI and Moist Memes. It also explains Eric and Kassy for some reason from their interests. In fact, Gloyd is neutrally a member of the Moist memes. As you can see, we are not the most professional news team. However, the ZPM Team is solely responsible for this wiki of all time. History Birth and Concept of ZPM (2013-2015) February-May 2013 was the birth of Huggle Times, and PCCI. More information at PCCI page. The first original ZPM was Wreck-It Ralph, a movie first being interested by Kassy in December 2014, caused by the cuteness of the Canpootian. This is also why she made her Deviantart account in May 16, 2015. Megatron Huggsworld was the first concept by Kassy, done with shapes tools. First Appearance (October 2015) The first appearance of ZPM was a piece of random comment on Deviantart, which shows a crossover of Eric, Max and Kassy. Here's a review about that comment. * EricVonSchweetz: I'm EricVonSchweetz here. ** Fazboggle: Why helo *** KassyKaboomster: Sweden and Brazil and Norway This comment is based on a crossover, and this comment was originally Kassy's comment about talking about Fazboggle's bork, "hue" in Fazboggle's artwork meme, "hue". How ZPM Completed The ZPM was formed all the way back in 2015 as a vigilante group of Sugar Rush Racers, Portal characters and moist memes. Back then they were simply known as "The Sugary Portally Moisty Team". Eventually they realized they were so TFOE-ish and so "mappy", and became the ZPM Team. But then the TFOE took place, and the group split. The ZPM Hunger Games Main article: ZPM Hunger Games The idea started November 11 2016 after the United Nations party at Kassy's school. The hunger games also caused when Kassy liked Cassie (Rozakpants), finding the catchphrase, "Hi Kassy! I'm Cassie!". There are four teams in the Hunger Games: Black, Green, Blue and Red. ZPM Hunger Games was really the Intramurals 2016 of the elementary department of Easter school from Baguio City. The ZPM Hunger Games was new name PCCI Game Day, because PCCI invited and pleased both Zockarluschu and Moist Memes to come in Game Day together. The Hunger Games will come Dec 1-2, 2016, according to the school of Kassy. Members of the ZPM Most members are still canpootians. CANPOOTIANS! Also, canpootians are part of ZPM too. *Some Canpootian's names ending with "-zle" are in PCCI. *Some Canpootian's names ending with "-na" are in Moist Memes. Zöckarluschu *Vanellope von Schweetz - The leader of the Zöckarluschu. *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Sidekick of Vanellope. *Candlehead - The mascot of birthdays *Rancis Fluggerbutter - The Zockarluschu mascot of Reese's *Gloyd Orangeboar - Boyfriend of Jubileena (EEEEEEEW!) I mean, Partial semi-member of Moist memes *Wreck-It Ralph - The big bud of Va- OH WAIT THIS IS NOT A ZOCKARLUSCHU WIKI, THIS IS A PCCI WIKI SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PCCI (Portenasu, Our club) *Adorabeezle Winterpop - The leader of the PCCI. *Ringo (Joey) - Sidekick dog of Adorabeezle *Swizzle Malarkey - Mascot of Huggle Times and "injury guy" from Zöckarluschu-Portenasu videos *Minty Zaki *Sticky Wipplesnit - Sidekick of Swizzle. *Portilliam Kaboomster - Main mascot *Titi (the Foxcoon) - 2015 Sidekick of Adorabeezle *Pangpang - Sidekick of Titi Moist Memes *Jubileena Bing-Bing - The leader of Moist memes *Crumbelina DiCaramello - The mascot of "POPA!" *Snowanna Rainbeau - The mascot of "Snowfexy" *Citrusella Flugpucker - The sidekick of Jubileena *Fexy *Bready *Baymax (is he really part of that?) Trivia *ZPM was caught from Eric4e and Fazboggle. *This is a combination three generations, Zockarluschu, PCCI and Moist Memes. Category:ZPM